It's Always With The Moon
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: We always hear about the moon, and how glorious it is... but what if the moon finally saw the sun, and wanted it more than it's life? What would the moon sacrifice, to feel the warm rays of the sun?
1. Moon Meets Sun

Always with the moon.  
  
Everything starts and ends with the moon. The moon is Sasuke; gloomy and silent; mysterious and cold. Of course the moon can never be alone, sure some nights it looks lonely in the endless black sky but you have to remember that the moon has all those stars surrounding it... making it look more beautiful.  
  
Those stars are like Sasuke's fan club. Forever surrounding him, complementing him and showing everyone who passes by, that he was someone to remember and admire.  
  
Then there's the sun. Every time someone thinks about that floating ball of fire it's not what you'd expect. Sure we think of how nice and warm it feels on our skin, but then...  
  
You can't gaze at the sun like you can the moon; and that's annoying. The extreme bright rays make you drop your gaze to the ground and grimace.  
  
Naruto's like the sun. Bright and cheerful; loud and annoying... and you never notice it, but the sun is all alone in its sky. Many days there are clouds, but they're always rolling by as if trying to get away.  
  
Those clouds are like Naruto's whole world, alone with everyone in the crowd. Everyone rushing past him, and like the birds that fly in the sky, those close keep a good distance, so as not to be burned.  
  
And like the two, they're complete opposites. One openly admired by all. The other tolerated by the selected few. One silent and morbid; tuning the world out. While the other is loud, colorful and brash, always silently pleading for attention...  
  
There is also the first time they met. When they actually acknowledged one another.  
  
During that one fateful sunset they both saw one another.  
  
As the moon rose into the sky, stained beautifully with red as if washed over with tears of frustration, Sasuke saw, for the first time how sad and lonely Naruto was. He saw that fiery beauty – and he wanted it.  
  
Naruto finally noticed Sasuke's heart that beginning night, he saw the heavenly glow around the boy that screamed seduction – and he wanted it, but with the fear in his heart, much like the sun as it finished it's silent anguish song, he left.  
  
That was when Sasuke realized-  
  
He had to give Naruto a reason to shine with love and comfort. After all, he was the moon reincarnated. No one could resist his charms.  
  
...

Right?


	2. Journals

July 10th  
  
_I have decided, that for this mission I will have to begin by starting a progress report; but seeing as how a book with **"Progress Report"** on the front would prove to be suspicious I have opted for this wonderful little book known as a journal (A gift from Sakura-chan).  
  
I guess I should follow Sakura's advice and just write about how my day went with pertaining to Naruto. Make a list of what I've found out, and write about how I've been feeling. Though I don't quite understand why I have to show this to her (Sakura) after I'm done. She says that this would help me get advice, because she said, and I quote "Well you definitely don't want to be the uke in the relationship (NO!!!), so Naruto will have to get it in his head who's seme, and since I am girl I can help you come up with ideas." Un-quote.  
  
She does have a point. She could be of some help to me with my problem. Though I must admit I was surprised when she took my confession so well. Maybe I just have excellent timing, or maybe I'm just lucky Sakura happens to be the biggest yaoi fangirl in this village...  
  
I will start recording events tomorrow, seeing how it's well close to midnight and I can't rightfully interact with Naruto at this hour-  
_  
Several images flooded through his mind at the thought of 'nightly interaction'. Sasuke grimaced down at the now blood stained page, and hastily wiped it off with his arm sleeve.  
  
Seeing it now slightly cleaned up, he closed the thick leather book and placed it under his pillow. Sakura told him to keep it close to him, because from now on he may start carrying blackmail material in the thing. It sounded all very plausible to him, what scared him the most was the thought of someone actually getting a hold of this book, or worse, if that someone was Naruto!  
  
He shook his head and climbed under his covers, letting his still damp locks push against the rough fabric of his pillow. Hopefully by the time Naruto actually read this newly acquired book, it will be _after_ he had the blonde's heart.

* * *

July 11th  
  
_I have just arrived at our assigned meeting place. sigh really, I don't know why I even **bother **coming early Kakashi-sensei never comes on time. When he does we'll all know that either a) the world is crumbling into hell. b) Iruka finally managed to guilt-trip him into coming on time (Kami is Kakashi-sensei ever whipped). Or c) something important is happening and he has to make a good impression.  
  
The only thing you really have to look forward to with him being late is his dumb ass excuse, and the passionate fire that blazes in Naruto's eyes as he rams Kakashi-sensei down with childish insults.  
  
Speaking of Naruto, he and Sakura should be arriving any time now. Operation: "GONGS" (Get On Naruto's Good Side) will commence... as soon as he gets here..._  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaan! Will you go out with me?!"  
  
"URUSAI!!!"  
  
Sasuke winced as he heard the slap sound soon after. Though it was just a slight twitch in his eye, you would notice it as a wince if you've studied Sasuke's movements for a long time.  
  
He gazed out of the corner of his eye and his heart went out to the poor blonde who was walking towards him with a rather ugly lump on his adorable right cheek. He felt a sudden compelling urge to-  
  
He quickly snapped open his journal and scratched at the paper with his pen in frenzy.  
  
_Sakura has just shot down Naruto again... Though I'm glad she's rejecting his pathetic attempts for a date, I feel angered at her for marring Naruto's beautiful skin. The boy has such a delicate tanned feature and she just ruined it with that slap!  
  
Though, he does look kinda cute. He's got such a delicious pout on his face right now, and that lower lip of his is puckered out in such a way that if I leaned in just a little I'll be in perfect range to suck on it...  
  
Seeing Naruto hurt makes me feel wounded in some odd way. I have a sudden urge to grab him in my arms and hold him and kiss away his hurt... and then I'd lean in and suck on that scrumptious bottom lip. Does he even know how hot he looks right now?  
_  
"Ano-sa. Ano-sa. Whatcha writing, Sasuke-bastard?"  
  
Sasuke gulped and slammed the book shut just before the blonde could read any of the content. Even if the book was closed Naruto could still see the gold painted words on the cover spelling out **'Sasuke's Journal'**.  
  
"Ah, I see. Private stuff, ne?"  
  
Sasuke glared at the blonde, immediately getting ready to settle in his 'bastard act' when he just happened to glance over Naruto's shoulder and see Sakura waving her hands frantically around and mouthing 'No!' over and over to him.  
  
He mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid, this whole thing was a mission, and he never failed missions! He had to smarten up and complete mission 'GONGS'!  
  
He cleared his throat and slowly nodded his head. He resisted the urge to smile when he saw Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. _Weren't expecting that, where you Naruto-koi?_ Sasuke thought to himself. His eyes took on a dreamy effect as he subconsciously began playing out the many ways, and many situations with which he would call Naruto that. _His_ Naruto-koi...  
  
His happy daydream was knocked away how ever when he saw those gorgeous blue eyes narrow down to slits in a suspicious look. Obviously Naruto wasn't expecting Sasuke to admit, he was actually all prepared for Sasuke's insult with one of his own.  
  
_What are you up to Uchiha?_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

_I am beginning to think that maybe me being nice to Naruto isn't such a good idea. Instead of him becoming closer to me, I seem to be pushing him away. We're on our lunch break now, and I just got back from my secret meeting at Sakura's house. She agreed with me._  
  
_"Okay, it's obvious you're a little rusty with this whole 'being nice thing' (insert snort of dry humor here). It wasn't just weirdin' Naruto out, you were freaking me out. I'm not so sure about Kakashi-sensei because he's already a freak. But yeah, I would defiantly suggest we tone down your niceness. There's normal nice, and then there's over doing it. You, Sasuke, are over doing it."  
  
I think the last comment was a little un-called for, but she's just being honest with me, so fine. Sakura said she would make up an excuse for me, to explain my behavior. I'm a little scared as to what she will tell him, but I'm sure she'll think of something original..._  
  
"Uh-heh. Sasuke?"  
  
The Uchiha boy raised his head and forced down a blush. Naruto was standing in front of him, looking sheepish, nervous even. This was something similar to one of his most recent dreams.  
  
"Sakura told me about your, uh, condition." Naruto started. This caught Sasuke's attention, he was curious as to what Sakura told him, though from the look on his companions –and secret crush- face he had a strange want to find the pink haired female and knock some sense into her. "Truth is, I know what it's like. Those dentists can be such sadistic assholes."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened and his face was twisted into a bewildered looking one, "Eh?"  
  
Naruto blinked and then broke into a sympathetic grin. "Yeah, Sakura said, that you just came back from an appointment from the dentist today and that you're doped up on some pills you had to take before hand, and that laughing gas they make you breath in. Why do they call it laughing gas anyway? So, what did they do, was it just some teeth pulling?"  
  
Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scream, or giggle like a schoolgirl. Strangely he felt he was becoming close to doing all at once. Now that would be an odd sight to witness.  
  
"...ello?" Naruto drawled out. Sasuke felt one of the blonde's calloused fingers poke him so close to his mouth he just wanted to-  
  
He shoved the blonde away from him and opened his book. He didn't even notice when Naruto turned around to give him privacy. After all, you don't mess with someone and their journal, because they'll come back for yours in the end.  
  
_Kami, Naruto was poking me! Normally that would bug the hell out of me, but it was close, I just wanted to draw that slender digit into my mouth and run my tongue along it!  
_  
Naruto sweat-dropped as he heard some rather dark laughter coming from the boy behind him, and was it just him or did that laugh sound perverted?  
  
He looked up at the sky and his mental clock kicked in, steadying himself, he reached out behind him with his sandaled foot and poked Sasuke several times behind him, "Oi. Lunch is over. We have to go now..." After that he walked away, leaving a flustered Sasuke staring after him with wide eyes.  
  
_Naruto just-  
  
I know he probably didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't looking behind him or anything but... he just felt up my inner thigh with his foot!!!  
  
Okay... so maybe it was more poking then rubbing, but it was a touch on a very intimate part of my body! Hmm... I wonder if I should return the favor?  
  
Well I end my day here, seeing as how our mission is done, and our training too. Kami Kakashi is getting lazy! Oh well, its too bad Naruto and I live on opposite sides of the town. Lucky Sakura gets to walk with Naruto for at least ten minutes!! ._

* * *

July 13th  
  
_I didn't see the need to write in here yesterday, seeing as how Naruto failed to show up. When Kakashi-sensei did arrive (he was only an hour late this time), he told us Naruto caught the bug that has been going around.  
  
Naturally I was worried, and I wanted to go see him right away; but of course Kakashi-sensei had to choose that day to go over our weaknesses in chakara. Sakura started to complain yesterday about how he was being unfair to both us, and Naruto since he was missing this because he was ill.  
  
"Naruto already came to me and asked for pointers a few days ago, that's why I decided to help you guys today."  
  
And then we spent well over six hours doing nothing but training! Now I am all for training, it keeps me closer to one of my main goals, but when I write down six hours please note my irritation when I tell you that it was six hours straight nonstop.  
  
Did Naruto have to do this too?  
  
I've talked with Sakura earlier today and she said I should send Naruto gifts instead of visiting him, further more she said I should send them anonymously. I don't know if I want to do that, what if Naruto thinks it is someone else and falls in love with him or her instead of me? Or worse, what if he finds out it is I and then rejects me out of disgust.  
  
As embarrassing as it sounds... I'm scared. Scared of what might happen if this plan fails. Sakura told me not to worry about it, and that I'll be fine as long as I keep up my act of innocence. See, she said that after I send the gifts I should wait and then go visit him and act like it wasn't me.  
  
I think it's awfully confusing but she said to trust her; that a lot of people (almost everyone) love to know they have a secret admirer. I think I'll sign it that instead of 'anonymous'. Secret Admirer has a more intimate feel to it don't you think?_

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! I was so happy with my reviews, not one negative comment!  
  
Raz! You seem to like to take away my fic's virginity!  
  
...  
  
-cough- sorry, inside joke with Tala. Kinda like, you're the first reviewer... so its been "used" -nervous laugh- God we're fruit cakes... u.u  
  
Kari : Don't worry this fic is multi-chaptered...  
  
-clamps a hand on Kari's mouth- Shhh!! You don't want to spoil a good ending do you?!  
  
Lol, thanks you too your reviews mean a lot to me. I hope to see your comments for this chapter and more to come!  
  
Sasuke's kind of perverted in this chapter. But don't worry! It gets better!! :D  
  
Japanese Terms Used:  
  
Chan – honorific used at the end of a females name (usually, close male friends will use this honorific too...) 

Uke – The bottom partner of a yaoi/hetero/yuri (lesbian) relationship (also believed to be the more girly of the two).

Seme – The top partner of a yaoi/hetero/yuri (lesbian) relationship (also believed to be the more manly of the two).

Yaoi – Um... if you're reading this fic, and you don't know what yaoi is then... it's malexmale relationships.

Sensei – Teacher, instructor etc.

Kami – God, upper deity (Sasuke will use this word a lot sorry)

Urusai – Annoying (I was also told this can be used as "Shut up")

Ano-sa – I'm not really sure with this one anymore, I have an equal amount of people telling me it's: "hey hey" and another equal amount saying it's: "Um" in all honesty, you can just take your pick, I don't think it will make much of a difference with you or me nn;

Ne – "Yes", "right"

Koi – Can mean many things (even a fish, I have them in my backyard XP) but in this fic I'm refering to "Love" and/or "Lover"

Chakra – If you're reading this and don't know what chakara is, you're not paying attention to the story line then. Chakra is the energy the ninjas use to perform their attacks.

-Side Note- This whole Chakra thing is starting to wear me down. I keep typing it one way (how I see it in sites) and then I have several people tell me I'm spelling it wrong, naturally I understand so I quickly go and change it to what they suggested; and then someone else reviews me and tells me I've spelt that wrong too! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS CORRECTLY SPELT TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG!? Either I'm spelling it wrong or some people aren't giving me what is right, but just what they _think_ is right!

Again, I'm sorry for this note, this is just merely some serious frustration I needed to get off my chest, and I'm simply expressing what few authors want to publicly acknowledge. The spelling of... this word, is becoming this HUGE issue!!


	3. Ill

July 13th  
  
_This whole, 'pretend it isn't me' thing is actually a lot harder than I previously thought it would be...  
  
I gave Naruto some rather lovely gifts, even a bouquet of yellow roses and several small passages or poems with each one. There were three gifts in total. The roses, a box of rather expensive chocolates, and a plushie I noticed Naruto looking at for the past month or so.  
  
I don't know much about the plushie, it's a character from some anime that he and Sakura obsess over, but he was practically glowing when he saw it in the display window. The character was male so that raised my confidence.  
  
Maybe I have a chance after all?  
  
Anyway it was kind of embarrassing how everything happened, I'm almost ashamed of myself for not sensing him, but I came up with a pretty impressive lie in the end..._  
  
:: Flash Back ::  
  
Sasuke stared at the door in somewhat dread. Should he leave them at the doorstep, then leave for an hour and come back? What if someone found the gifts first and decided to run off with them?  
  
He let out a breath and with a shaky hand he raised it to rap softly on the door- only to come in contact with very smooth, damp, and hard flesh. He looked up and stared into two equally shocked pairs of eyes, and then his gaze drifted back down to his clenched fist, still connected to the rather nicely sculpted chest.  
  
He almost started drooling then, thinking that that orange jacket of Naruto's hid a lot of him than it should be allowed to...  
  
"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Blue eyes took in the flowers that the ebony-haired boy had in a death clutch and stared at him in confusion, "And what's with the flowers?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." Sasuke drawled in a bored manner, he was silently handing himself an actors award for his outstanding performance yet in his mind, "I just came here to check up on you and saw these lying on your doorstep. Not telling me something?"  
  
Naruto glared at his sarcastic comment and then took the flowers from his grip handling them gently. He stooped down to pick up the two remaining wrapped gifts and Sasuke was subjected to seeing that small towel wrapped around his small waist ride higher with the effort. Not like Sasuke was complaining of course...  
  
Naruto began walking back into the small apartment, leaving the door open. Sasuke knew this was the blonde's way of saying "If you still want to, come in, but either way you're closing the door".  
  
After Sasuke had taken off his sandals he found Naruto sitting on the rather old looking couch in his kitchen/dinning room/ living room. The blonde was examining the gifts carefully, most likely checking for traps. Sasuke felt anger swell in him at the thought, because it wouldn't surprise him if some of the villagers tried that when the blonde was young and very innocent.  
  
He knew about Naruto's secret. After discovering his feelings the protégé wanted to know everything about his obsession, and he found some things he would have rather not known.  
  
He refocused on the blonde's actions and his hentai side squealed when he realized the blonde had not changed from his rather skimpy looking towel. His other side was giggling childishly at how Naruto was very careful with the gifts after he found no threat to them.  
  
The Kitsune peeled the wrapping paper off very gently, making sure to cause no tears in it, and after he removed the paper he folded it carefully and set it down beside him. He opened the box of chocolates and his eyes widened in amazement. Somehow Sasuke knew Naruto knew just how much was spent on this chocolate. It was foreign chocolate that was soft and creamy to the taste and nearly melted in your mouth as soon as it came in contact with the tongue.  
  
He opened the lid and the small note flooded to the floor. He watched Naruto with hidden anticipation as the blonde read over the simple sentences. They weren't poetry, but they were his opinion. He didn't need to ask Naruto what it said, he did after all write it himself.  
  
_"I give to you a gift for a loved one. _

_Though these chocolates won't do much for you, _

_You're sweet enough already."_  
  
He couldn't help but remember how all day he felt those lines were so corny. He still did, but seeing Naruto's sky blue eyes soften and mist with happiness, he suddenly felt so proud. Like he had won the greatest prize an individual could be given.  
  
Sasuke smirked like a smug cat, enjoying his choice of gifts, though thinking back on it, he should have been very glad Naruto hadn't looked up at him at that time, or his cover would have surely been blown then.  
  
Naruto reached for the bigger gift, and once again the process of unwrapping and folding the wrapping paper started. Naruto opened the small box lid only to find the box filled with Styrofoam popcorn. The Kitsune pouted at this and then fished out his prize.  
  
Sasuke swore he would never forget the emotions that flitted across his love's face. First was confusion, probably wondering what it was. Then anger, _'why would someone give me a doll?!'_. Then recognition, _'wait a minute this looks familiar...'_. Then hope, _'please let this be what I think it is!'_. Then the utmost happiness...  
  
"Woo-Hoo!! It is! It is!" The genki boy shouted.  
  
Now Sasuke didn't really know what he purchased for his crush, so he couldn't help but voice his question; "Is what?"  
  
Naruto then glided over to him, healthy as ever, and shoved the blonde plushie right up close. "It's the Sanzo plushie I've been dying to get!" Naruto sang.  
  
"Sanzo plushie?" Sasuke asked confused.  
  
Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, his face contorted in the utmost shocked horror. "Sanzo! As in Sanzo from Saiyuki!"  
  
Sasuke's face must have given him away, because he still didn't understand. Naruto sighed and looked at him with disappointment. Sasuke actually felt left out, judging from Naruto's reaction towards this Sanzo character, the two of them could have hour-long conversations about this 'Saiyuki'.  
  
"Saiyuki is this new manga that came out, they just started making the anime for it. I can't wait till it comes out on video, I want it so bad." Naruto let out a laugh, "Sakura likes Saiyuki too! She said I'd have to beat her to them first."  
  
Sasuke let out a small chuckle causing Naruto to freeze. Sasuke realized then that Naruto never heard him laugh before. He wondered if Naruto maybe felt honored to hear him laugh, or if he just felt indifferent.  
  
"Sakura's favorite character is Hakkai, she says he 'reminds her of herself'. I actually like Sanzo much better."  
  
"Ah. I could see that." Sasuke smirked at the blush that spread across the others face. "Well. Maybe I should read this manga sometime, it sounds interesting."  
  
Naruto laughed, and then turned and ran to his room. The Uchiha boy nearly pouted when five minutes later the blonde came out fully clothed. But before he even had a chance several books were shoved under his nose.  
  
"Here you can borrow them. Just make sure that you take good care of them. I don't get much money, so when I buy something I want my moneys worth." Naruto explained.  
  
Sasuke took the mangas from Naruto gently, he didn't really know why, but he felt so... proud of himself that Naruto trusted him with something he obviously loved greatly.  
  
He hadn't realized until he was out in the hallway that Naruto escorted him out of his apartment, he couldn't help but ask; "Why do you like Sanzo so much?"  
  
The blonde shrugged his shoulders and answered as he closed the door, "Because he reminds me of someone I really admire. He's funny and serious and he's very sexy too..."  
  
But then that could have been just his imagination talking...  
  
:: End Flash Back ::  
  
_I never did get a chance to see how Naruto would react to the notes for the other two gifts. They were pretty simple though.  
  
The one I had attached to the roses said:  
  
The yellow rose symbolizes everlasting friendship and happiness and growing care. __These roses are perfect for you Naruto. You may not realize it, but you have a friend in me, your happiness is a vibrant color, and I am proud to say I care about you.  
  
The one for the plushie said:  
  
I always see this catches your eye,   
__It makes me want to burn it,   
Makes me want to cry,   
Because I'd love you to look at me,   
With those passionate eyes of yours.   
And I'd love to get the hugs and kisses,   
You'd give to this special toy,   
But I have a question...   
Would you willing hug and kiss this boy?  
  
I admit the last one, kind of gives away a clue. Now Naruto knows it's a male attracted to him, but will he figure out it's me?  
  
I like these gift ideas Sakura suggested, maybe I'll use them again sometime. The reactions I get from Naruto are too cute to pass up.  
  
Well I'll leave for now, Naruto told Sakura he'd be at training tomorrow, so I want to get plenty of sleep so I can wake up early and not be grumpy...  
  
I'm not a morning person. U.U_  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Thanks for the reviews; though it would be nice if I could receive more, I don't exactly like to continue a fic that nobody really cares for...  
  
laughs I kinda made Sasuke perverted, and there will be more perversion in later chapters like I mentioned in the previous chapter. Sasuke is a growing boy, he just hit the ripe age of puberty, it's normal and to be expected for him to act horny... glances away  
  
Japanese Terms Used:  
  
Sensei – Teacher, instructor etc.

Hentai – Pervert/Perversion

Kitsune – Fox

Genki – Energetic/Hyper

Plushie – Stuffed toy

Manga – Japanese comic book (graphic novel)  
  
Saiyuki – awesome manga! Saiyuki has to be one of my favorites; I just love it so much! Why did I choose Saiyuki? Well, hopefully it will be obvious in later chapters .


	4. Apologies and Friends :Birthday Special:

Psst! Usually I don't leave a note up here, but this is... kinda important! This chapter is a special treat considering it's my birthday today (May 27th)! Just to let you know, chapter five is on it's way soon!!

* * *

July 14th  
  
_Surprisingly nothing much happened. No progress was made today because we were too busy! Kakashi-sensei was late again (surprise?) and as soon as he came we were swamped in pathetic missions... pathetic missions that took almost all our remaining time.  
  
We were all hot and tired, making everyone irritable.  
  
Okay so maybe that's not much of an excuse... see I sort of promised myself and Sakura, that I would try harder and compliment Naruto more (has anyone noticed that he really loves compliments?).  
  
Yeah... that didn't go so well.  
  
In fact, I think I screwed up everything. You see, we had to weed some lady's garden and Naruto ended up pulling out her herbs as well, so we got stuck washing and chopping the herbs afterwards as well as going all the way into town to purchase her new ones.  
  
Everyone was upset; I was just the only one who expressed my opinion verbally.  
  
Sakura said I went too far, and I agree with her. I had no right to say those things, Naruto didn't know that what he was pulling weren't weeds (they do kinda look alike) and I rubbed it in his face.  
  
I just hope I can make it up to him tomorrow. He looked really hurt before he stomped off to his house.  
  
And it hurts me, because I made him look like that...  
_  
::::::::::  
  
July 15th  
  
_This morning has been dragging along dully. Normally I just write in here to record my findings on Naruto, but seeing as how I came to training early again and forgot to bring my book with me, I have nothing to do. So I thought; 'what better way to pass the time but by writing in here?'  
  
I've decided that I'll apologize to Naruto as soon as he comes here, it's the least I can do.  
  
Also Sakura threatened to expose everything in here to everyone in Konoha village along with Naruto.  
  
So yeah, I think I'm going to apologize today. Though I'm nervous. I've never apologized to anyone before except my family, and they're not exactly here anymore._  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Awww, no fun."  
  
Sasuke raised his head to see his two teammates walking towards where he was. The two of them were teasing each other softly, both knowing there were no longer any feelings behind the date questions. Which was the same for Sasuke and Sakura. It was just brought in like a routine, always repeating itself to give them a sense of comfort.  
  
As soon as Naruto was within a few feet from Sasuke the air grew thicker with tension. Both boys knowing the other remembered of the past events, and both boys knowing something was about to happen that would change their relationship.  
  
Sakura seemed to sense this too, for she just smiled and walked over to the bridge humming a song, giving the two boys some space.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"... About yesterday..."  
  
:: Flash Back ::  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? No matter what task we're assigned you always find some way of fucking it up! Do you like to look like a dumb- ass!? Do you like to drag other people down because of your own fucking stupidity? How the hell did you make it in the world?!"  
  
:: End Flash Back ::  
  
"..." A tinge of hurt crossed the blue eyes at the memory and he quickly stared at the floor.  
  
Sasuke leaned in close just enough so he could place his hand on the blonde's shoulder and whisper into his ear. "I didn't mean it... and... and I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened and he looked over at the Uchiha protégé in surprise. Gaining some confidence Sasuke continued, "It wasn't right of me to say that. We were all upset and I exploded. I'm sorry."  
  
Naruto glanced at Sasuke curiously and he glanced towards Sakura, who could no longer resist the temptation so she watched, Sakura nodded her head, silently telling him that the Sharigan user meant well.  
  
It was enough for the blonde boy and so he turned back and lost himself in endless black eyes. "Apology accepted."  
  
_Naruto accepted my apology! I feel like dancing and breaking into song!  
  
...  
  
Okay, maybe not. I've shocked Naruto enough already I might as well try to act a little like myself. Maybe Sakura was right; maybe I do have a chance if I try really hard at being Naruto's friend first.  
  
She said it's "climbing the ladder" and that "I had to take the relationship one step at a time." I don't know, I think she's been reading one too many romance novels...  
  
Another thing...  
  
How come I've never noticed, that each time I go to write in here, Naruto turns away?  
_  
"You're late!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled out.  
  
Kakashi, now fully noticeable, scratched the back of his neck, and with an almost nervous laugh he replied, "Well, there was this old fortune teller I ran into on the way here, and she said I couldn't leave until I told her the meaning of the stars."  
  
Sakura shot her instructor with a pensive look. She was really starting to get annoyed with all this crap. Naruto on the other hand, looked very sympathetic.  
  
"It's okay Kakashi-sensei. Hoshi-san does that a lot, ne?  
  
The remaining team seven all stopped in shock. Until Kakashi finally blurted, "You mean I actually told one that could have been a truth?" He raised his eyes to the heavens in serious thought, "Hmm, going to have to remember that one..."  
  
Naruto, whether he was oblivious or just ignoring the comment, yelled, "So! What's our mission today Sensei?"  
  
"Hmmm... You're mission today is..." The three genins unconsciously leaned in to hear what their sensei was about to say, "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!" Kakashi- sensei replied with a happy smile on his face. Well, his eye was curved upwards and he seemed to be radiating his usual carefree aura.  
  
"Nani?!" Naruto shouted. Pure disbelief on his face, "Then why the hell did you make us come here so early?!"  
  
Kakashi-sensei seemed nervous of the blond and with a wavering voice muttered, "Some kids just can't take a joke..."  
  
"NOBODY'S LAUGHING!!"  
  
Kakashi-sensei looked unfazed by the blonde's outburst, but Sasuke knew that he was concentrating on ceasing the ringing in his eardrums. "Yes, well, we have a request to watch over a young couple's children for a few hours. Come along."  
  
Sasuke felt more than saw Naruto tense. It took all his will power to just keep on walking beside him.  
  
_I wonder what Naruto's thinking right now? Could he be nervous about our so called mission? We're just babysitting children, and though he hates to admit it, he's really good with them. I haven't noticed until now, but there are a good number of people who have warmed up to him, but they're still edgy around him.  
  
The kids of the village seem to really like playing with him as well, so I wonder what could be upsetting him? Does he have a silent knowing that we are going to be staying at someone's home that wishes him dead?_  
  
_Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do that to him though. Not just for the fact that he cares for him, but also for the healthy reminder that Iruka-san would not be pleased.  
  
Still, something is bothering him and it makes me feel helpless! I really want to take him in my arms and stroke his hair (I wonder if it's as soft as they say it in books?). I just have this compelling urge to spoil him rotten!_  
  
"How the hell are you able to do that?" A voice asked beside him. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Able to do what?" He asked.  
  
"Walk and write at the same time!" Naruto exclaimed, as if it was obvious. He also completed the scene with many hand gestures towards his progress report.  
  
Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk coming onto his face, and summoning up his most obnoxious tone he said, "It's simple. I'm just more better than you when it comes to doing two things at once."  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"We're here." Kakashi-sensei said in a bored tone.

* * *

Oh and look at that, chapter four is done! Thank you all for reading, and I hope to hear your reviews! I'm so excited to check my e-mail now because there's always someone who's telling me to continue, and it makes my writing this easier! 

Japanese Terms Used:

Sensei - Teacher, instructor, etc.

Konoha - The hidden leaf village, where all our awsome ninjas live (except for the selected few..)

Chan - honorific used at the end of a females name (usually, close male friends will use this honorific too…)

Uchiha - A clan with an advanced blood line, Sasuke's from this clan.

Sharingan - The Sharingan is a special ability found in the pupil of select members of the Uchiha clan. It is a pupil characteristic which is said to have been passed down from the Hyuuga's Byakugan, and then, with time, evolved. (- taken straight from www. narutofan . com)

Ne - Equivalent to the Canadian's "eh?"

Genin - Ninja rank, lowest of the ninja rank.

Nani - What?

San - Honorific for your respectable superior.


	5. Adventures in Babystitting Part I

July 17th  
  
_I have come to the conclusion that whatever deity up there seems to hate me. Or they have 'Tempt Sasuke Day' pinned up on their calendar.  
  
What that wasn't obvious enough for you?  
  
Okay how about this. There were so many temptations, so many chances, and so many possibilities!!  
  
... and two kids who happen to have the absolute worst timing.  
  
All throughout our 'babysitting adventure' I've been arguing with myself of what I wanted to do more. Keep the little buggers alive because they were stopping a disaster? Or kill the little shits for interrupting heated moments?  
  
Now that I've had a day to think about it, I have concluded.  
  
Those kids should be six feet under right now.  
  
Oh look at me; I'm smiling as I write this. Probably because I'm thinking of all the ways I could have done it and not come out the guilty culprit.  
  
I mean seriously, there's nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with your crush is there?_  
  
:: Flash Back ::  
  
"Oh, thank you so much for looking after our little ones." The mother said with a gleeful face.  
  
"It was no problem." Kakashi-sensei replied with a masked smile.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, they are just angels, I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun- honey they're here! Let's go!!"  
  
Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked as the couple all but ran down the driveway, and was it just them or did the husband just click his heels?  
  
"Alright, you three better get started. Sakura, why don't you watch over the baby, and Sasuke and Naruto can look after the twins."  
  
"Twins?" Naruto asked in a small voice.  
  
Oh, oh that can't be good. Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
Naruto knew almost every kid in Konoha, if he's getting nervous over these two that can NOT be a good sign.  
  
"Yes twins. Gakiwan is the eldest by three minutes, Gakaifutatsu is the youngest." Kakashi-sensei replied looking off his sheet.  
  
"Obviously the parents didn't have much of an imagination..." Sakura mumbled. "What's the baby's name?" She asked louder.  
  
"Midori."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'm going to check up on some things, I should be back in an hour or so." Kakashi-sensei said as he turned and began walking down the path.  
  
"What?!" You mean you're just going to leave us here?" Naruto yelled after him.  
  
Kakashi waved a hand in the air as he continued down, "You'll be find on your own, and I'll be back soon."  
  
_I can't believe he just left us like that, the bastard. Sakura's having no problem with her burden; the damn thing is asleep most of the time. Somehow Naruto tricked me into looking after Gakiwan. Damn it, this kid just will not shut up!  
  
I wonder if she'll notice that I'm not listening to a word she's saying? She's talking to me right now, something about Naruto giving Gakifutatsu a bath-_  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as his brain finally processed that information. Naruto; small brat; water; splashing; lots of wet clothes; clinging to bodies like a second skin. "What about Naruto giving your brother a bath?" Sasuke asked. He could feel the familiar tingle in his nose telling him to get his mind out of the gutter before his intentions are exposed.  
  
Gakiwan blinked her dark brown eyes up at him. "Naru-chan is going to give houtei-chan a baff. But houtei-chan doesn't like baff's 'cause he's stoopid." (!)  
  
Sasuke smirked down at her, "Why don't we go check and see how he's doing then, ne?"  
  
Gakiwan, knowing a good chance of entertainment when she heard it, nodded her head eagerly. "Naru-chan was chasing houtei-chan in the backward."  
  
Sasuke picked the young girl up and raced through the house to the backdoor just in time to hear a loud shriek coming from Gakifutatsu.  
  
"No!!" The little boy wailed.  
  
Naruto let out a grunt as he continued chasing the speedy tike around the yard; "Well maybe this will teach you for jumping into all those mud puddles!"  
  
"Papa let's me do it!" Gakifutatsu cried back.  
  
"Papa's not here, and last time I checked I wasn't him!"  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
"Come on its bath time for you."  
  
Gakifutatsu's dark brown eyes widened in horror, "Noooo!" He wailed.  
  
"Yeeessss!!" Naruto yelled out, mimicking the boy's stressful tone.  
  
"Dun' wanna 'ave a baff!" Gakifutatsu protested, crossing his arms in a stubborn manner.  
  
Naruto crossed his arms as well and glared down at the bratty child, his eyes narrowing down to his customary vulpine slits, "Well you're going to have one." He said in a final note.  
  
The toddler gasped and looked up at the blonde ninja, shocked that the other was actually putting up as much as a fight as he was. The other babysitters usually gave up by now. But everyone knows that Uzumaki Naruto was not one who would give up so easily.  
  
"N-O spells NO!" Gakifutatsu screamed before taking off in another healthy sprint around the backyard. Of course, Sasuke wasn't surprised when his blonde teammate let out an enraged cry of: "Hey you! Get back here!" before tearing after the small fry himself.  
  
Sasuke and Gakiwan both watched the moment, and if Naruto was aware at the time of Sasuke's presence he may have had a heart attack, for Sasuke erupted in peals of laughter.  
  
The chase soon ended with Gakifutatsu being tied down to the tree located in the middle of the yard. The little boy's legs were flying and kicking all over, screaming for Naruto to untie him that instant or he was going to tell his mommy on him. Naruto could honestly care less and he had no problems telling the other so.  
  
Naruto disappeared inside the house for approximately three minutes, and returned outside with a bar of soap, shampoo, and a yard hose. Cranking the water on full blast he sprayed Gakifutatsu pausing a few moments in between to scrub the boy's face, or work the shampoo in the boy's hair. Like most kids who are subjected to this cruel and unusual option, Gakifutatsu was having the time of his life.  
  
Naruto was sporting a rather big triumphant look on his face as he finished hosing the boy down, and it was then that they noticed they were not alone. "Hey! How long were you two standing there?" Naruto asked suspiciously, his eyes closing to his vulpine squint.  
  
Sasuke smirked, "Long enough."  
  
"And why didn't you help?"  
  
"That would be spoiling a rather entertaining show now wouldn't it?" Sasuke replied, looking down at the twin by his side, Gakiwan smiled and nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Naru-chan was great!" Gakiwan cried happily.  
  
Sasuke relished the blush that tinted his Kitsune's cheeks; the blonde had the decency to look sheepish and was currently driving his sandaled toe into the sand.  
  
"Do it again! Do it again!" Gakifutatsu –who was now free from his ropes- chanted at the blushing blonde.  
  
Gakiwan giggled and began to blush herself as she exclaimed proudly, "Naru- chan is so cool! I'm gonna marry him!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Two voices yelled out, one in embarrassment, one in anger. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto didn't catch the tone. Gakiwan stared up at them with wide innocent eyes before she broke out into a cheery grin and clamped onto Naruto's pant leg. "Naru-chaaan! Let's play house!" She squealed with starry eyes.  
  
Gakifutatsu flinched at the sound of Sasuke's warning growl, somehow his eight-year old mind new that what his sister was doing was bad, and that she was going to get hurt. _But Sske-kun's a meanie, meanie, poo-poo head and can't have Naru-Naru! I will protect him!_ The youth cried internally, flames of determinations blazing in his eyes.  
  
_Something tells me, things are about to get ugly... Naruto whimpered in his mind._

_

* * *

_  
"-And and then! Then ji-san gave me a-a firetruk! It was all red and shiny, it has sparkelies ALL over it and-and-"  
  
"Damnit, shut up!" Sasuke yelled. Somehow Gakiwan managed to weasel her way into switching places with Gakifutatsu, and she was now spending as much time as possible with the blonde ninja. HIS blonde ninja. He was currently spying on the two, who were now making flower chains because Gakiwan insisted (surprisingly Naruto was very good!).  
  
"But I is trying to talk to yous!" Gakifutatsu yelled.  
  
"Can't you tell when you're being ignored? Now go away I'm trying to see Naruto." Sasuke growled. He promptly turned around and peered out the bedroom window. He was crouched in a slightly uncomfortable position, and if any fangirl were to walk by at that time they would have swooned at the cuteness.  
  
Sasuke's hands were balled into loose fists and were resting on the windowsill; Sasuke was still peering out –leering out the window, the sill just under his nose. His black eyes were narrowed into slits and Gakifutatsu was backing away nervously feeling the heat fill up in the room, this heat being none other than Sasuke's jealousy gradually climbing.  
  
Just what was it that made Sasuke jealous so; nothing other than Gakiwan laughing and cuddling in Naruto's lap. Sure it was a cute sight, she was after all only a minor, but this was Naruto she was sitting on! Only Sasuke could sit on Naruto!  
  
_Why is Naruto letting her do that to him? He can't honestly be enjoying could he?_ Sasuke thought frantically.  
  
"That's it." Sasuke growled pushing himself up, "I've had enough." He dusted off his hands- "Gakiwan," and headed towards the door, "You're going down."  
  
-End Part One-

* * *

Yes, I'm afraid there will have to be two parts to this chapter... 

I was really gonna wait to post this chapter, so I could have both parts for you done and completed... but the first thing was that I started to feel guilty (because it has been a while) and then the main reason that made me upload this was when I went on to the Naruto section to see this story Nat-Kat told me about (when I find the title I'll tell you nn;;) and there was over 12 SasukexSakura fics and I nearly had a heart attack!

It's not that I don't like Sakura (far from it, I actually hold respect for her character) it's just I can't stand reading stories of a couple that just can't work out (and before you say anything, in my mind a yaoi/shonen-ai relationship would work out in the anime, there's too many damn hints! And also, if by chance you've wrote a SasukexSakura fic, I'm not knocking it down, I do read them, it's just... I've come across a few that just... can't happen...)

Also, I would like to thank an anymnous reviewer who helped me with my Japanese terms. Nat-Kat would like for me to add that "You were such a sweetie-pie, putting a smilie face as your name! It just further asures that you mean no harm!" (Please note: This was copy and pasted straight from Nat-Kat, and she threatened me in the worse ways if I didn't put it in...) so thank you! And the changes have been made!

Anyway enough of my rambling, please review!

Japanese Terms Used

Sensei - Teacher, instructor etc.

Konoha - This is the village where Naruto and cast live!

Gakiwan & Gakifutatsu - seem bottom

Midori - f. name straightly translates to: Green

Houtei (chan) - Little brother

Chan - Honorific used at the end of a females name (usually, close male friends will use it too...)

Ne - Equivalent to the Canadian's "eh" (For those not Canadian, it's our way of saying "yes" or "right" at the end of a sentence)

Kitsune - Fox

Ji (san) - Grandpa

San - Strong formal honorific used at the last of ones name.

About Gakiwan and Gakifutatsu: Okay, I'll be honest. These aren't... Japanese NAMES, they're kinda... insults. For those who are strong in Japanese, you'll know that it roughly translates to Brat One and Brat Two nn;; I was looking for the perfect names for a batch of twins, and then my brother came by and shoved his popsicle down my shirt (I know, loving family) and the first thing that came out of my mouth (followed by colorful swears of three different languages) was "GAKI!!" and then it hit me, so I kept this!


End file.
